cruuinefandomcom-20200213-history
Alione
Alione is the capital city of Kynswind, and the capital of Julsmirr. It has in recent history been taken under Dwarven rule. Facts of the Town Town Type: Metropolis Population: 47474 GP Limit: 57520 Wealth: 273087704 Authority Class: Fighter Authority Level: 16 Authority Type: Sherriff Full Time Guards: 474 Conscripted: 2373 Power Centers Monarch: Arma Havenforge, LE Merchants Guild: Sorcerer: Azaria Belametina Population Breakdown Barbarian: lvl 2: 2, lvl 7: 1 Bard: lvl 5: 2, lvl 15: 1 Cleric: lvl 3: 4, lvl 7: 2, lvl 15: 1 Druid: lvl 3: 2, lvl 10: 1 Fighter: lvl 2: 16, lvl 4: 8, lvl 6: 4, lvl 10: 2, lvl 16: 1 Monk: lvl 2: 32, lvl 3: 16, lvl 5: 8, lvl 8: 4, lvl 12: 2, lvl 18: 1 Paladin: lvl 2: 512, lvl 3: 256, lvl 4: 128, lvl 5: 64, lvl 6: 32, lvl 8: 16, lvl 10: 8, lvl 12: 4, lvl 15: 2, lvl 19: 1 Ranger: lvl 3: 2, lvl 11: 1 Rogue: lvl 2: 32, lvl 3: 16, lvl 5: 8, lvl 8: 4, lvl 13: 2, lvl 20: 1 Sorcerer: lvl 3: 4, lvl 7: 2, lvl 14: 1 Warrior: lvl 1: 2255 , lvl 2: 32, lvl 3: 16, lvl 5: 8, lvl 8: 4, lvl 12: 2, lvl 18: 1 Wizard: lvl 2: 32, lvl 3: 16, lvl 5: 8, lvl 8: 4, lvl 12: 2, lvl 18: 1 NPC Classes Adept: lvl 1: 225, lvl 4: 2, lvl 13: 1 Aristocrat: lvl 1: 225, lvl 4: 2, lvl 13: 1 Commoner: lvl 1: 41052, lvl 2: 512, lvl 3: 256, lvl 4: 128, lvl 5: 64, lvl 6: 32, lvl 8: 16, lvl 10: 8, lvl 13: 4, lvl 16: 2, lvl 20: 1 Expert: lvl 1: 1353, lvl 4: 2, lvl 14: 1 Districts A civic hall marks the surrounding area a military district Streets: borderline rd, lords lane, magpies lane Factions The Sultry Cavern The Sultry Cavern is the most successful brothel in Kynswind run by The Bisexuelf. Due to its success it often enjoys the patronage of many powerful political members, as such The Bisexuelf has great political power, holding many potential scandals. It is wise to befriend The Bisexuelf, as she can be a powerful ally both as a fighter and as a person of great influence. It is said that the establishment also has links to the black market. Followers of Ormen The Followers of Ormen are a religious group dedicated to archiving all of history as it occurs as well as gathering as much as they can about the past, thus if one were to look for a book on any item in the history of Cruuine the Temple of Ormen would be the place to look, however the followers are often unhelpful. Points of Interest Inns * The Bard and Dog * Loppers * The Lost Sheppard * The Clumsy Dwarf Shops * Ribbery & Son - Clothing * Bits and Bobs - General Goods * GlAmour - Jewelry * The Tome and Rod - Bookstore * Boden's Blades - Smithy * Spectacles -Optometrist Stalls * Marcy's Fruit and Veg * Grinburk's Meats * Leila's Second hand wares Houses * Stevia's House * Barry's House * Evvet's House Other * Yeomire Palace * Temple of Ormen * The Sultry Cavern * Alione Jail * Museum of Ancient Treasures * Temple of Aekriy Purchasable Property Grand Poitreine - 28,000 GP A two story house made up of wood with a slate roof. It contains five bedrooms, a cooking place (+2 Craft (Cooking)) in the common room over a hearth, and an alchemy chamber fitted with a mortar and pestle, all the items found in an Alchemists lab, such as beakers, bottles, and mixing and measuring containers, as well as empty jars ready to be filled with magical, and non magical ingredients for long term storage. This all provides its user with a +3 circumstance bonus on Craft (Alchemy) and Potion Making checks. It is located in the North West of Alione. The common room contains a large table along with two wooden benches. There are three shelves, a cupboard, and a shield plaque over the hearth. Each bedroom contains a double bed, a shield plaque over the bed, a chest, and a small cupboard. House Slakt - 6,000 GP A modest one story homestead made of wood with a thatched roof. It contains 2 bedrooms, as well as a cooking (+2 Craft (Cooking) place in the common room over the hearth. One bedroom contains a double bed, chest, and small cupboard, the other a single bed, and chest. The common room contains a wooden table, four wooden stools, and a chest. There is a small garden at the front of the house, large enough for herbs or flowers. The Beetles Borough - 3,000 GP The Beetles Borough is a tavern that has recently been made available for purchase due to the death of the owner Rashad Meier. He had no family to speak of so left it to his second in command Faramol Shells, however the young lad that now owns it seeks to escape the dwarves. It is a two story wooden building with a thatched roof. The up stairs contains seven rooms, each with a single chest, four with double beds, and three with two single beds. The down stairs area contains a common room littered with wooden tables and stools, a hearth, and a bar. The kitchen contains three cooking places, as well as a spit. There is also a storage room for foods, and alcohol. Yuldmir - 400 GP Yuldmir is a small shack congaing a single room, with a single bed, a chest, and a hearth. It is wooden, with a thatched roof, and very old. During rain the roof often leaks, and there is most likely mold growing in the walls and ceiling. It is dusty, and filled with cobwebs,as well as there being liter about left by the previous owner. NPCs